England
England is a country that is part of the United Kingdom in Europe. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the north west, the Celtic Sea to the south west, while the North Sea to the east and the English Channel to the south separate it from continental Europe. Most of England comprises the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic. The country also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. The country has been featured in multiple Disney properties. The exact time period shown depends on the film. The most commonly shown location within England has been the capital city of London, though other areas have appeared. Appearances ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Mr. Toad, Molie, Rattie and MacBadger live in a river in England. Mr. Toad and Cryall went to Winkie's pub. Mr. Toad ended up in the courthouse in London. Mr. Toad was sent to the Tower of London. Alice in Wonderland Alice and her sister are seen in a flowery field with a bridge and a babbling brook. Peter Pan The Darling family live in the London subdivision of Bloomsbury, England, UK. Big Ben, a prominent English attraction, is featured in the films. The time period appears to the early 20th century. The area is also featured in the sequel, during World War II, as Wendy, her husband, and children reside in the same house. Sleeping Beauty Sleeping Beauty takes place in England because they asked Mary Costa to use an English accent when she auditioned for Aurora and also it is because it is in the 14th century era. Robin Hood Robin Hood takes place in the English village of Nottingham, during the medieval period. For most of the film, the country is under the rule of Prince John, who usurped the throne after King Richard left to go on the Crusades. At the time of the film, Prince John has been traveling across the country, collecting harsh taxes at every stop. London is also mentioned as the former residence of Maid Marian. 101 Dalmatians London, England is the main residence of the Dalmatians and their owners. Pongo and Perdita would later travel across the English countryside to rescue their kidnapped puppies. The entire family later moves to a residence in the English countryside. The film was one of the few Disney films at the time to have the setting align with the present day (at least at the time of release). The Sword in the Stone Sir Ector's castle is in the English countryside during the early medieval times. The castle borders a large forest that housed the former home of Merlin. A medieval London serves as the setting for a tournament meant to determine England's future king, and later serves as the center of government for the newly crowned King Arthur. Candleshoe Candleshoe is located in England The London Connection The film mostly takes place in England The Great Muppet Caper Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear and Gonzo travel to England to foil Nicky Holiday. The Great Mouse Detective Basil of Baker Street lives in 1897-era London. The city serves as the setting for the film. Ratigan's ultimate plan is to overthrow the Mouse Queen to become ruler of all England. Ducktales In the episode ''Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck, a thief which is the main antagonist of the film try to rob the English Crown joails. ''Pocahontas England is the former residence of the white settlers, who traveled to the New World to form a colony. It is seen briefly in the beginning of the first film. John Smith is later forced to sail back after being injured. The country is featured more heavily in the second film, where Pocahontas travels to England to meet with its ruler King James. Phineas and Ferb Ferb and his father are of British descent. Lawrence Fletcher was born in London, England, but later moved to America. However, Ferb's grandfather and grandmother still reside in London. Cars 2 London, England was the location of the final race of the World Grand Prix. Thor: The Dark World London, England was the location where Jane Foster's intern Darcy Lewis takes her to an abandoned factory. There, Foster brings her scientific equipment and gets sucked into a vortex where the Aether enters her. Later, Thor's final battle with Malekith takes place at the Old Royal Naval College in Greenwich. Malekith uses the Aether to destroy the universe and restore the dark-energy state in which the Dark Elves thrive. Saving Mr. Banks P.L. Travers lived in London before going to Los Angeles Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Alice says she lives in London and London is in England. Cities/Locations *London, England *Nottingham *Bloomsbury, England, UK *Sherwood Forest *Toad Hall *Knight's Spur *King Stefan's Castle *Forbidden Mountain *Moors *Aurora's Cottage *The Forest *King Hubert's Castle Actors/Actresses and Crew born in England *Ian Abercrombie *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Pip Andersen *Michael Anderson *Michael Anderson, Jr. *Julie Andrews *Heather Angel *George Arliss *Gemma Arterton *Rowan Atkinson *Hayley Atwell *Gabrielle Anwar *Mel B *Kenny Baker *Christian Bale *Ben Barnes *Freddie Bartholomew *Shirley Bassey *Cate Bauer *Richard Bazley *Sean Bean *Kathryn Beaumont *David Beckham *Paul Bettany *Orlando Bloom *Emily Blunt *James Bobin *Hugh Bonneville *John Boyega *Russell Brand *Saffron Burrows *Sebastian Cabot *Michael Caine *Jane Carr *Helena Bonham Carter *Gwendoline Christie *Winston Churchill *Petula Clark *Jeremy Clarkson *John Cleese *Sacha Baron Cohen *Paul Collins *Phil Collins *Steve Coogan *James Corden *Daniel Craig *Michael Crawford *Mackenzie Crook *Benedict Cumberbatch *Tim Curry *Olivia d'Abo *Anthony Daniels *Timothy Dalton *Jack Davenport *Nigel Davenport *John Rhys-Davies *Iain De Caestecker *Judi Dench *Robin Atkin Downes *Minnie Driver *Christopher Eccleston *Idris Elba *Cary Elwes *Alice Evans *Monica Evans *Rupert Everett *Marty Feldman *Colin Firth *Jason Flemyng *Dexter Fletcher *Lynn Fontanne *Bruce Forsyth *Martin Freeman *Sarah Ferguson *Ricky Gervais *Holliday Grainger *Richard Griffiths *Alec Guinness *Rebecca Hall *Lewis Hamilton *Georgie Henley *Elizabeth Henstridge *Tom Hiddleston *Tom Hollander *Bob Hope *Jane Horrocks *Bob Hoskins *Finola Hughes *Peter Hughes *Elizabeth Hurley *John Hurt *Daniel Huttlestone *Eric Idle *Barrie Ingham *Jason Isaacs *Henry Jackman *Glenda Jackson *Lily James *Tony Jay *Elton John *Aaron Taylor-Johnson *Toby Jones *Robbie Kay *Dominic Keating *Toby Kebbell *Ben Kingsley *Don Knight *Keira Knightley *Angela Lansbury *Charles Laughton *Hugh Laurie *Christopher Lee *Jane Leeves *Rick Logan *Sophie Lowe *Matt Lucas *Steven Mackintosh *Mary MacLeod *Rebecca Mader *John Mahoney *Lesley Manville *Miriam Margolyes *Peter Mayhew *Malcolm McDowell *Kevin McNally *Sophie McShera *Janet McTeer *Hayley Mills *Helen Mirren *Alfred Molina *Isobelle Molloy *Ron Moody *Robert Morley *Emily Mortimer *Samantha Morton *William Moseley *Alan Napier *Hannah New *Bill Nighy *Gary Oldman *Jamie Oliver *J. Pat O'Malley *Kelly Osbourne *Ozzy Osbourne *Sharon Osbourne *Frank Oz *Nathaniel Parker *Guy Pearce *Simon Pegg *Pete Postlethwaite *Ella Purnell *Queen Elizabeth I *Lynn Redgrave *Vanessa Redgrave *Roger Rees *John Rhys-Davies *Joely Richardson *Miranda Richardson *Natasha Richardson *Emma Rigby *David Ryall *Emma Samms *Joan Sanderson *Thomas Sangster *Andy Serkis *William Morgan Sheppard *Nicolette Sheridan *Susan Sheridan *Sophia Grace & Rosie *Timothy Spall *Ed Speleers *Terence Stamp *Patrick Stewart *Sting *Nicholas Stoller *Victoria Summer *Kiefer Sutherland *Jessica Tandy *Juno Temple *Emma Thompson *David Tomlinson *Russell Tovey *Tracey Ullman *Peter Ustinov *Julie Walters *David Warner *Rachel Weisz *H.G. Wells *Ruth Wilson *Barbara Windsor *Ray Winstone *Eleanor Worthington Cox *Ben Wright *Alan Young Attractions *United Kingdom Pavilion Gallery Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-17.jpg|London, England in ''Peter Pan. Britain Disney Pin.png England Brave.jpg Flag of England.svg.png . Category:Alice in Wonderland locations Category:Peter Pan locations Category:Sleeping Beauty Locations Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Maleficent Locations Category:Maleficent (film) Category:The Great Mouse Detective locations Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Countries Category:Arthurian Legends Category:101 Dalmatians Locations Category:Cars locations Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Disney Fairies Category:Thor: The Dark World Category:Candleshoe Category:The Great Muppet Caper Category:Saving Mr. Banks Category:Around the World in 80 Days Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Pocahontas locations Category:Disney Fairies locations Category:Thor: The Dark World locations Category:The Muppets locations Category:Saving Mr. Banks locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:Robin Hood Locations Category:The Sword in the Stone locations Category:Mary Poppins Locations Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks locations Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates locations Category:House of Mouse locations Category:It's a Small World Category:Mickey Mouse universe locations